


信

by CHOZEN



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOZEN/pseuds/CHOZEN
Summary: 前两篇的中文版。
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 1





	信

#亲爱的亚修#  
亚修，不能见到你平安的样子，我感到非常不安。  
你曾说过，“我们住在不同的世界”，可是，真的是这样吗？虽然我们的肤色、瞳孔颜色、出生国家全都不同，不过我们是朋友，这样不就足够了？除此之外还需要什么呢？我真的很庆幸，自己来到了美国，认识了许多的人，最重要的是……我认识了你。  
“你会不会怕我？”这句话你问了我很多次，可是，从第一次见面到现在，我从来不曾对你感到害怕。而且，我总觉得，你比我受到了更多的伤害。很奇怪吧，明明你比我聪明、比我壮硕、比我有力，我却总是想着——“我要守护你”。我想守护你，让你不要落入命运的手中，而被击垮或是带走。  
海明威小说里有豹的故事，你曾经讲给我听过，“死在山顶的豹，心里明白自己再也回不去”。我说，你不是豹，命运是可以改变的——是的，亚修，你是可以改变命运的。你不是孤单一个人，有我在你身旁，我的灵魂永远与你同在。  
再见了，美国。再见了，纽约。不过，我不会对你说再见的，亚修。我们一定会再重逢，不论相隔了多远——你都是我最好的朋友。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
（之前有次和亚修吵架，我到图书馆想向他道歉——想要一个人独处的时候，他总是跑去那里。结果，他是在那里没错，只是——我却没办法开口叫他。他，静悄悄地待在那里，好像与暴力和争执完全无缘似的，非常安静。不过，也很孤独。那是一种，难以忍受的巨大孤独。那时，我心里想着，无论如何，我都要相信他。不管发生什么事，至少，至少还有我……）

#给英二的答信#  
英二：  
虽然过去我总是吐槽你们日本人什么事都喜欢先道歉的习惯，但这次轮到我先要对你说一声“抱歉”了。  
死后的世界果真没有一般人想象的那样可怖，非常安宁和平静。你知道我一直都不畏惧死亡，甚至在过去的很长一段时间里，我曾无数次地想过“还是死了比较好”，但在遇见你之后，这种想法出现在我脑海里的次数就开始渐渐减少了。  
你在信里提到你还记得我说过“我们居住在不同的世界”，但你应该想不到，我脑中第一次清晰地产生这样的想法，是在看你借助那根生锈的破水管从Skipp和我面前跳过高墙的时候。蓝天下你跃过最高点时，那个如同自由的飞鸟一般的姿态，透过视网膜深深烙印在了我当时的脑海中，至今也历历在目。你曾说我是“有才能的人”，但在看见你越过高墙的那一刻，我觉得你才是“拥有才能”的那个人，我能清晰地感受到：“啊，这家伙真的是从另外一个遥远的世界来的人啊”。  
那是在阴沟里摸爬打滚、沾满了一身泥泞的山猫，仰头看见能在天空中自由翱翔的、纯洁的飞鸟时，从心底涌出的艳羡和憧憬。  
你是来自另外一个世界的住民，英二。你身上“拥有”我所没有的纯洁、温柔、诚实和温暖，这些特质怎样深深吸引了我，让我简直想圈紧你、不顾一切地将你留在我身边，你大概无法想象吧？  
“你怕我吗”这个问题我问了你很多次，因为有时连我都会我害怕我自己——这个会像机械一般作出反应，伤害他人，杀人时没有任何想法和感觉的怪物。随着时间推移，我越是认识到这一点，越是觉得害怕和羞耻。可是，你给我的回答从来都是否定的，不是表面功夫的安慰，而是发自内心的回应。那个时刻我真的有了一种被治愈的感觉。  
你说你想守护我。英二，回望我的一生，还从未有人对我许诺过“守护”二字——伙伴们视我为他们无可争议的老大；敌人视我为可怕的怪物；警察和一些民众视我为闹市区的凶悍混混——在所有人的眼中，我是那个“强大”的人，而你却总能一眼看穿我内心的怯懦和不安，这对我的意义非同寻常，我意识到了——奥村英二对于亚修·林克斯而言，是独一无二、特别的存在。  
英二，我要感谢你，是你将我从漫长的孤独和黑暗中解救了出来。有你的灵魂陪伴在我身边，我感到自己比世上的任何人都要幸福。  
替我向伊部和你在日本可爱的家人们致以亲切的问候，保重。  
你永远的，  
亚修


End file.
